Cat Sith
by luna shinigami
Summary: "tráeme más sangre… cambia el color de la Enterprise, rojo, necesito que todo se vuelva rojo, mi adorado Cat Sith" Jim x Spock Este Fanfic participa en Reto de octubre: Monstruos en la casa del foro de Slash & el Yaoi


_CAT SITH_

[STAR TREK]

Nota: los personajes de STAR TREK no pertenecen, este fic es sin ánimo de lucro.

Luchemos contra el plagio entre más seamos, más se escucharan nuestras voces, no dejemos que personas inescrupulosas se lleven nuestro trabajo… propuesta liderada por Katrinna Le Fay y adoptada por Luna Shinigami.

Si el fic no es de tu agrado, no te gusto el final, el comienzo o las notas de autor, no te gustan los personajes, ni te agrada la autora, por favor, a riesgo de ser grosera, no comentes, pero si tienes una crítica constructiva decente, soy toda oídos.

Atentamente Luna Shinigami

_Este Fanfic participa en __**Reto de octubre: Monstruos en la casa**__ del foro de Slash & el Yaoi_

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o

Scotty estaba enojado y según Jim, con más que justa razón.

Dos de los tubos de vacío estaban arañados de forma misteriosa, por un par de garras largas y filosas, dejando su marca, hacia dañado uno de los núcleos del tuvo y la nave estaba navegando en el espacio a media marcha.

-Mi dama, Jim- dijo enojado – mira como dejaron a mi dama, seguramente acto de un maldito vándalo, _¡! Bloody Hell!-_

Jim suspiro y acaricio los tubos – Scotty dudo que esto lo haya hecho un vándalo, hay algo en la nave, son arañazos de algo…- sentencio mirando las marcas y quitando las manos- manda una alerta- le ordeno.

El ingeniero acepto de buena gana, esperando poder atrapar a la cosa que estaba dañando a su dama.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. o

Los pasos de aquella bestia no se escuchan debido a sus afelpadas patas.

Olio el aire enrarecido con aquel deliciosa aroma y se acercó despacio a la persona que alzaba su mano en la oscuridad –_Uno_ – susurro aquella voz a la bestia y beso suavemente su hocico – _Uno tráeme uno, mi querido felino, mi querido Cat Sith_- el animal gruño, con sus ojos oscuros brillando pero en su mente felina, oliendo a su amo, acepto la misión.- _que el show está por comenzar_-

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o

La sangre caía como si fuese una marejada sobre ingeniería, decenas de uniformes rojos yacían en el suelo, fundiéndose con la sangre oscura que cubría el suelo y de tal forma que estaba como una marejada.

Algunos gritos se escucharon, mientras gruñidos tenebrosos cubrían estos gritos.

Scotty se arrastraba por la sangre, sentía sus manos viscosas, de sangre seguramente de restos de sus compañeros, trataba de no mirar o no detenerse a pensar que lo que tocaba eran viseras o cabezas, no quería pensar siquiera.

Algo golpeó al escoses y lo lanzo contra una de las escaleras metálicas de la Enterprise.

Abrió los ojos y lo vio.

Abrió la boca.

Delante de él había un felino negro del tamaño de un perro. Con manchas en el pecho. Con los ojos oscuros mirándole.

Trago saliva. De nuevo al sentir el hocico del animal cerca de su rostro y su aliento a sangre y carne en su nariz.

Su vieja abuela en la tierra, contaba historias de miedo en víspera del año de todos los muertos.

Contaba que en las noches tapiaban ventanas y puertas, porque de las montañas bajaba el Cat Sith, un gato, pero no era cualquier gato, parecía que traía buenaventuras de las hadas, pero era falso, eran brujas sádicas que habitaban esos seres, y por lo general eran brujas que tenían un dueño que las manejaba para cometer sus réquiem del mal.

Scotty gimió y odio no haber tomado nada ese día, cuando todo se volvió oscuridad.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o

-¡demonios!- grito Jim y trato de no mirar la masacre de ingeniería.- ¡reporte Spock!

El vulcano miro un poco conmocionado la masacre debido a la pasividad de su raza, aun así imperturbable – Capitán 35 bajas, hechas por algún tipo de felino-

Bones miro a Jim -algo subió a la nave Jim- le dijo mirando aquello, no había nada que pudiera salvar, porque realmente no habían piezas para construir o soldar.

Jim golpeo uno de los tubos imperceptible, haciendo que sus manos crujieran y sangraran.

Luego del suceso con Khan y de haber recibido con buen agrado la misión de cinco años a las estrellas, llevaban casi un año recorriendo la galaxia y habían bajado en innumerables planetas e investigándolos. El último mundo, fue solo de fauna y flora, seguro algún animal se coló.

¿Pero qué tipo de animal y como ha podido esconderse en la Enterprise?

-busquen a esa cosa y elimínenla- ordeno a los que quedaban con enojo y salió rumbo a navegación, necesitaba mandar los escáneres por toda la nave.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o

La nave tuvo toque de queda, con el capitán en el turno alfa, y todos y cada uno de los que no estaban en el mando debían irse a sus habitaciones.

Spock entro a la suya y vio allí a Nyota.

-¿Teniente que hace en mi habitación?- pregunto viendo a la morena levantándose de su cama.

-debemos hablar- le pidió con los ojos oscuros mirándole y se acercó para abrazarlo, pero vio como Spock daba un paso atrás - ¿Qué somos?- el vulcano alzo una ceja – digo ¿ahora tu y yo? Llevó demasiado contigo y hace más de seis meses rechazas mi toque, mi contacto- le miro – Spock íbamos a contraer matrimonio en Vulcano… y yo jure esperar para cerrar la unión de mentes y de cuerpos- le aseguro, en su relación no había sexo porque ella sabía que necesitaba esperar con Spock pero esto ahora rayaba en lo ridículo, Spock ahora no aceptaba ni las pequeñas migajas de contacto físico que antes le daba.

-no creo que este sea el momento adecuado Nyota- le miro – hay 35 bajas en la nave y un animal no identificado aún no ha sido capturado y es de alta peligrosidad-

-¡lo sé! ¿Crees que no lo sé? Por eso vine antes del toque de queda, porque no soporto más tu indiferencia, porque necesito algo más que migajas que algún día prometiste, ¿Qué somos?-

Spock apenas se movió un poco – No somos nada Nyota- a su voz un lastimero gemido salió de los labios de la morena – tú eras la respuesta más lógica aunque pareciera ilógico, una humana racional que en algún momento aceptaría vivir en vulcano debido a su propia lógica, una mujer fuerte y excepcional, pero no siento por ti lo necesario para unir mentes, más cuando yo…-

Nyota soltó apenas una risa medio sarcástica- ¿yo soy la respuesta más lógica?- le miro- ¿entonces el capitán Kirk es la respuesta más ilógica?- no era estúpida.

-no entiendo tu planteamiento- le miro el vulcano.

-No soy tonta sabes, se las miraditas del capitán desde el puente, y después de que sucedió lo de Khan no has podido dejar de andar rotando a su alrededor, pero eso no es amor, es culpa Spock, es agradecimiento, es miles de sentimientos pero no amor, James Tiberius Kirk jamás podría amar a un vulcano porque simplemente no está hecho para amar, porque anda de cama en cama revolcándose con cualquiera, jamás podría amar a alguien lógico y sin la más mínima experiencia en la cama, con el tiempo si es que tienen algo se aburriría de ti- hablaba desde su corazón herido y porque no para recuperar lo perdido.

Spock la miro como meditando las palabras de la morena- ¿Quién hablo de que él me amara?- alzo una ceja – Nyota, el amor que si, en efecto, ilógicamente siento por el capitán sin ser correspondido, no va a aminorar porque el siga de cama en cama o yo virgen hasta el momento de mi muerte, eso no tiene nada que ver, yo no podré ser infiel a un sentimiento, aun si él contrae nupcias o deja descendencia- se acercó y la miro quedando muy cerca rostro con rostro – es la diferencia entre el amor de los vulcanos y el amor de los humanos, ahora te pediría por deferencia a lo que fuimos alguna vez que te quedes aquí, yo me quedare en alguna habitación de los anexos, es peligroso Teniente que salga a esta ahora habiendo toque de queda- se giró y salió de allí dejando a la morena desecha cayendo en la cama de Spock.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o

Jim corrió con todo lo que le dieron las piernas hasta la bahía médica.

-¿Cómo esta Bones?- preguntó viendo al vulcano un poco pálido y con algunas vendas.

-estable, los duendes se curan rápido Jim- le aseguro – fueron atacados en la zona del comedor, 43 bajas menos Spock, tiene algunas heridas de defensa pero está bien- le aseguro.

Jim maldijo y se acercó tomando la mano de Spock y disimuladamente, al menos para Jim unir sus dedos índice y medio con el vulcano.

Bones simplemente lo dejo.

Él siempre lo había sabido.

-iré por algo de ropa de Spock a su camarote, he dado la orden de que nadie salga y he cerrado todas las habitaciones desde el centro de mando-

-Jim – le detuvo Bones – ve con dos personas más y con los Phaser, siempre comunicándote con el niño ruso-

-con Chekov- le recordó y sonrió – recuerda que soy quien tiene más suerte en la nave y más vidas que un gato- salió de allí soltando la mano de Spock y saliendo con dos alférez.

Camino hasta la habitación de Spock siempre atentos si escuchaban algo, pero solo se podía escuchar el eco de sus propios pies.

Movió rápidamente la mano sobre el panel de contacto y se abrió la puerta cual no sería su sorpresa al encontrar a Uhura en la cama de Spock completamente desnuda – ¡Capitán!- escucho el grito de la mujer – estaba esperando a Spock-

Jim la miro con furia pero siguió hasta el camarote como si no acabara de ver a la hermosa xenolingüista tratando de cubrirse con una sábana, tomo dos prendas del armario ordenado del vulcano y luego la miro – Teniente vístase- le ordeno en un tono que Nyota jamás había escuchado ¿o sí? – Spock no vendrá esta noche y dudo que aunque viniera- la voz del capitán era lenta y metódica, esa voz no era nada parecida a la de Jim – no creo que le agrade el espectáculo que está dando- dijo saliendo y los alférez tuvieron que dar un paso atrás por la furia que mostraba su capitán.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o

_La voz se escuchó y el ronroneo felino se hizo más agudo._

"_tráeme más sangre… cambia el color de la Enterprise, rojo, necesito que todo se vuelva rojo, mi adorado Cat Sith"_

_El animal solo gruño y salió de allí ante la sonrisa de su dueño._

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o

Los gritos empezaron a escucharse en todas partes de la nave, las alarmas sonaron de tal forma que parecía una zona de guerra, las Phasers sonaban contra el animal que ya no se escondía, destrozaba a todo aquel que se interpusiera.

Abría las fauces destajando a todos sin importar el uniforme.

Entro a la bahía médica y Bones alzo su Phaser mirando al animal que giro la cabeza más sin embargo no lo ataco a él sino a la enfermera Chapel, dejando su sangre por toda la bahía médica.

Bones estaba catatónico.

_Esos ojos._

Corrió saliendo de allí buscando a Jim.

o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o. .o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o.o..o.o.o

-¡capitán! – Grito Sulu,- ¡esa cosa esta atacando!-

Jim se levantó de su puesto de mando – Pavel al mando, Sulu vamos a cazar- le aseguro saliendo con él mientras el más joven asintió con temor y miro a Sulu.

"_cuídate"_ gritaba los ojos del menor.

El capitán paso por su lado palmeando su nuca y el joven ruso sintió un ligero dolorcito como una picadura pero su adrenalina era tan alta que ni siquiera lo racionalizo.

Y el japonés solo asintió saliendo detrás del capitán.

Le dieron nauseas, el pasillo estaba lleno de sangre cabezas, partes.

-señor Sulu concéntrese- le ordeno Jim y el japonés hizo su esfuerzo, el capitán parecía tan calmado pero… tenía razón, debía concentrarse, seguramente el capitán ya había pasado por una masacre así antes, además debía pensar en su gente.

Escucharon un gruñido y Sulu vio al animal que movía la cola, devorando el cadáver de uno de sus amigos, pero estaba tan irreconocible que no podría saber quién era.

Alzo el arma y disparo, pero el animal digo un salto grácil y lo evito.

Girando su hocico y mostrando rastros de carne en ellos, se veía grotesco.

-¡Vámonos!- grito Jim sin tratar de disparar de nuevo jalando a Sulu y corriendo hasta la sala de mando, corriendo se encontraron Bones que abrió sus ojos al estar siendo perseguidos por el animal y terminaron por cerrar la puerta.

Chekov salto de la sala de comando y se abrazó a Sulu con miedo.

Solo estaban allí, Uhura, Pavel, Sulu, Bones y el capitán.

-¿qué es esa cosa?- casi grito el japonés sosteniendo al niño ruso en sus manos.

Todos negaron mientras Jim movía sus manos en las pantallas y solo aparecían imágenes ensangrentadas de todas partes de la nave, mando un análisis rápido –solo hay siete formas de vida en toda la nave- se dejó caer en el sillón.

-siete formas de vida- Bones miro a Jim y luego hacia la puerta que era golpeada con fuerza – Jim tengo que decirte algo-

Jim se veía derrotado, antes del ataque de esa cosa, había 489 personas en la Enterprise.

-Aquí habemos cinco personas ¿Y Spock?- pregunto la morena mirando la puerta.

Pavel apenas pudo esconder su joven rostro en el cuello de su japonés.

-hay alguien más vivo con esa cosa allá afuera- dijo Sulu- capitán debemos buscar… ¿Capitán?- pregunto girándose viendo a Jim con las manos en la silla acariciándola.

-¿Capitán?- pregunto la morena mirando la pose de Kirk, eso no era normal más cuando este alzo el rostro y sonrió.

-no han pensado que el universo es demasiado ínfimo- sonrió Jim girando su rostro y escuchando los gruñidos de la bestia – los humanos son demasiado… débiles, mueren con una facilidad asombrosa-

-Jim- Bones le miro – Jim por favor reacciona-

-Bones, Leonard amigo mío, el universo es tan grande y tan pequeño, que algunas criaturas deberían sucumbir a la verdadera felicidad, obedecer- movió un comando con sus manos y la puerta se abrió lentamente – pero algunos humanos son un estorbo, hice cuentas. La Enterprise no necesita tantos humanos inútiles…483 son descartables- Miro a Nyota que se cubrió la boca y más cuando sintió el gruñido del animal detrás de ella – por cierto, Scotty está vivo y se siente poderoso- rio dementemente.

-Tú no eres así Jim…- Bones le miro rogándole más a Jim que a la cosa que estaba allí y que al parecer no atacaría aun – Jim.. Tú….- luego lo miro, la posición de su cuerpo, sus ojos, su risa – _la sangre de Khan_-

-oh si, la sangre de Khan- se levantó y camino hasta la bestia que tenía sus patas llenas de sangre y su hocico lleno de carne- la sangre de Khan produce verdaderas anomalías genéticas…- dijo acariciando el pelaje del animal viendo a los demás aun conmocionados- Scotty lo sintió, Yo lo sentí- beso las orejas puntiagudas de su felino.

-y Spock- Bones le miro y mirando al animal.

-si los vulcanos son parientes de los felinos… y Spock es mi pequeño brujo encarnado en el cuerpo de un Cat Sith- dijo lentamente apenas chasqueando los labios. Uhura abrió varias veces la boca, sin de verdad querer entender del todo – oh por favor eres la mujer más lógica que conozco Uhura, ¿no entiendes? Spock siempre ha sido mío, después de mi muerte, Spock es mío, su corazón, su alma su mente… yo soy su T'hy'la- le aseguro – y se cómo piensa, y sé que no le gusta lo que estamos haciendo pero sabe que es mi deseo- se levantó – como mi deseo es que mueras- le miro con enojo – de verdad creíste que metiéndose en su cama podrías siquiera impregnarlo de tu bajeza, de tu hedor…-

-Capitán- Sulu alzo su mano y con ella el Phaser- esta enloquecido y yo no puedo permitir que…-

-¿Qué, que? Vas a dejar solo a nuestro querido Pavel- le dijo viendo los ojos del ruso cambiar, "el dolor en su nuca" pensó lejanamente el niño ruso – ahora es uno de nosotros- viendo entrar a Scotty con una sonrisa burlona a la sala de mando y a Bones sentándose en la silla del capitán- puedes escoger, Sulu, entre ser uno de los nuestros- viendo que Bones jamás lo traicionaría – o estar del lado de la teniente…-

-Chekov- grito viendo a su niño, sin entender cómo y a qué horas fue infectado con la sangre de Khan… o del capitán.

-se siente poderoso Sulu…- él sonrió moviendo sus rubias pestañas – no me dejes- le rogo.

El japonés miro a Nyota y a los demás.

-ayúdame Sulu- rogo la mujer pero el japonés la miro y negó, bajando su Phaser. El universo podría caerse pero él no se iría sin su niño ruso, además, la sangre de Khan los haría tan longevos como la raza vulcana o algo más allá.

-estas sola querida- se acercó Jim a Bones con una pequeña Hypo- esta vez será a ti Bones…- le dijo acercándose y acariciando el cuello del médico – gracias por no dejarme-

-estas demente Jim, pero eres mi amigo aquí y en cualquier escenario- dijo dejándose inyectar, sintiendo un bombeo irracional en su torrente sanguíneo, como lava, como un infierno en sus venas aun así, placentero.

Sulu también lo sintió.

La que no lo sintió fue Nyota, cuando Jim se sentó de nuevo en la silla del capitán y movió la cabeza, el animal se lanzó con fuerza sobre el cuerpo de la morena desgarrando piel y músculos, sangre, los gritos fueron una sinfonía para los cinco humanos que veían la escena.

Scotty estaba impávido, Chekov y Sulu se besaban como si no hubiera futuro y Bones estaba junto a Jim.

-ven aquí- ordeno Jim a la bestia cuando ya de la teniente solo quedaba su larga cabellera para reconocerla, y este se acercó dejándose besar el hocico y Jim susurro algo, despacio el cuerpo de la bestia se fue convirtiendo en su desnudo y grácil vulcano.

-mi Spock- susurro besándole la boca ensangrentada, todas las heridas de Spock fueron hechas por Phaser, mas ninguna fue mortal.

Spock solo miraba los ojos de Jim y en su mente, la calma y la gratitud, el amor de Jim lo inundaba de muchas formas, que no le importaba la sangre y carne derramada – T'hy'la- susurro dejándose besar de manera enamorada.

Jim le beso y acarició su rostro, quitándose su camisa dorada y colocándosela a Spock que le quedaba un poco pequeña de largo y ancha.

Los seis miraron el espacio y Jim sonrió.

-_El espacio, la última frontera. Estos son los viajes de la nave estelar Enterprise. Su continua misión, explorar extraños nuevos mundos. Buscar nuevas formas de vida y nuevas civilizaciones. Ir arriesgadamente donde nadie ha ido antes y colonizarlos a TODOS_- dijo riendo y los demás asintieron.

De fondo solo podía verse los ensangrentados pisos de la Enterprise con la sangre de todos aquellos que solo estorbaban.

Owary!

Feliz Halloween siento no haberlo subido ayer pero estaba con ataque de asma y adura penas pude dormir y besos tétricos. Byee


End file.
